


Two Candles

by nevermindirah



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hanukkah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindirah/pseuds/nevermindirah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why on the first night there are two candles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Candles

"Open it already!"

Molly was hopping up and down in her new Hannah Montana pajamas and gesticulating wildly to indicate Matt should get a move on. She threw Mohinder a thrilled grin, and when Mohinder shot back one of his blinding smiles Matt knew he was sunk.

"So how embarrassing can I expect this to be?"

Mohinder leaned into Matt, stretching one arm across the back of the couch and nudging Matt with his other hand. "I promise it's not pink," he murmured, with a quick kiss to Matt's cheek for good measure.

Matt looked down at the package in his lap and smiled. This is what Hanukkah should be. As he slid his thumb under the paper his mind floated over to his dresser drawer and the small flat package hiding there.

"I never would've guessed you'd be finnicky about how you open gifts, Matthew."

With a laugh, Matt worked at the paper on one side of the box until he could slide the wrapping away. "Wheaties! Just what I always wanted!"

Molly jumped onto the couch on Matt's other side and poked him in the leg. "You're silly. Open it!"

He pulled apart the top of the somewhat rumpled cereal box and found blue fabric inside. Mohinder took the box as he pulled out its contents and shook out the fabric in front of him.

_WORLD'S GREATEST DAD_

Molly's squeal about drowned out Matt's laugh. "Put it on!" She started tugging at Matt's new apron, making patterns in the air with it. All Matt saw was those big white letters that spelled out DAD.

Mohinder stood up and took the apron in one hand, offering the other to Matt. "Yes, let's see how this looks on you." Mohinder's smile was just radiant. Matt squeezed Mohinder's hand as he stood up and let Mohinder put the apron over his head. "Molly, could you tie the back?"

The way Mohinder was looking at him made Matt breathe a little faster. He thought again of the slim package tucked away in his dresser. He cocked his head, raised an eyebrow, met Mohinder's eyes head on. "Well, how do I look?"

Molly ran over to Mohinder's side. "You look like you might actually be able to work a can opener next time." She clapped her hands together a few times. "You look like one of my dads."

The menorah was flickering with two tiny candles over on the windowsill. Matt smiled in its direction for a moment before firing back at Molly, "Hey, I told you I was not to be trusted with any aspect of Thanksgiving dinner, didn't I? You didn't believe me, missy." He moved over to scoop her up in a hug. The teasing tone left his voice. "Thank you. I love my present."

"I'm glad," she said as Matt put her down. "Now what about Mohinder? Which present does he get tonight?"

Mohinder's eyes flashed. "Ooh, yes, which present do I get tonight, Matthew?"

"Tell you what. Molly, you can give him that special thing we planned tomorrow night. It's getting late and you should be in bed! I'll take care of giving Mohinder his first present."

Molly pouted. "But I want to see what it is!"

"You may see what it is in the morning, Molly," Mohinder said. "I saw that yawn earlier. Let's get you to bed."

* * *

"Remind me why there are two candles for the first night of Hanukkah?" Mohinder asked quietly from the doorway.

"Hmm?" Matt answered as he dug under the stack of tshirts. "Oh, the one in the middle is called the -- uh, I should've looked this up -- I think it's called the shamash. It's the helper candle -- it lights all the other ones." He pulled out the package and carefully closed the drawer. "On the first night it keeps the other candle from getting lonely."

"Is that right?" Mohinder drawled.

Matt's eyelids fluttered closed for a moment.

"Like you keep me from getting lonely?" Mohinder continued.

Matt leaned against the dresser, looking sideways at the doorway with a knowing smile. "C'mere."

Closing the door behind him, Mohinder walked slowly to where Matt was holding out a slender package. As he tore open the plain brown paper, Matt murmured, "Happy Hanukkah, Mohinder."

A slow smile spread across Mohinder's face as he took in the framed drawing. Pencil on plain white paper, a sketch of himself leaning across the kitchen table as he helped Molly with her homework. He looked up and saw quiet intensity, perhaps a hint of fear, in Matt's eyes.

"It's gorgeous, Matthew. Thank you."

Mohinder reached behind Matt to set the drawing upright on the dresser, drawing himself closer as he did so. Matt murmured "world's greatest dad" against his skin. He nuzzled his nose against Matt's cheekbone.

Matt turned his head just a bit to the side, and captured Mohinder's bottom lip in both of his.


End file.
